


Servant

by Kingrii07



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto wanted to fix things but get worse, Holy Grail War (Fate), Kawahira is also the manipulator, Kawahira is too fond of Tsuna, Overprotective servants, Summoner Tsuna, Tsuna dies in another world, Tsuna is So Done, Tsuna just wanted to have an SSR, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrii07/pseuds/Kingrii07
Summary: Tsunayuki, younger sister of Sawada Giotto, doesn’t get along with her own family all because of being compared to her perfect older brother. She isn’t the best. She doesn’t want to be compared. She has her own identity and most of all she isn’t weak and she will prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sooooo dead.  
> I dunno why, but whenever I’m in deep shit like stressed and everything is falling apart, I always find myself writing and that’s when I notice that writing calms me. Currently I’m stressed with work because of the projects I’m single-handling and damn our work is supposed to be a teamwork but that doesn’t apply in our company.  
> I’m definitely going to pursue teaching. I don’t want to be here in my current work.  
> I really want to cry, but I can’t. Time will be wasted as I cry myself out and will get stressed more.
> 
> This story is just for fun

Sawada Tsunayuki stares at his older brother’s face with dead eyes with her phone on her hand.

It was always like this.

Whenever his brother asks his _ill-mannered_ friends and guests, he would always tell her to go to her room or go outside to spend time just because he doesn’t want them to see her.

Be it day or night, Giotto will send her away.

Tsuna –for short, is the younger sister of the ever perfect Sawada Giotto: The Student Council President of Namimori High, Smartest, most handsome, and soon to be Don of the Strongest Mafia Family in Italy while on the other hand, Tsunayuki is your average girl who is always compared to her brother. She isn’t strong and alethic like him and always gets bullied. She’s clumsy and trips to thin air.

She’s so tired of proving herself because people around them will just compare her to her perfect brother who will always be best.

Tsuna glared at his damned brother and sadistic tutor as she took the credit card harshly from her brother’s hand. “Be glad that it’s New Year and there are New Year Guaranteed Summons on different classes.” She coldly said and walks out of the house with the black credit card, her phone and power bank.

Her brother Giotto and tutor Reborn stared in confusion about what she just said.

“Do you have any idea what she just said?” Giotto asks his tutor who only shrugs his shoulder.

“Oh! She must be talking about the game she really likes to play.” Nana said cheerfully as she emerges from the kitchen.

The two men stared at her in question to what it is about. “Well, according to what I have observed the game is about saving the world by jumping into different worlds or singularities and retrieve an item called Holy Grail.” She replies with a smile.

“And the summons? She said about summons.” Giotto continue to ask his mother.

“Oh that! I don’t really know how that summoning works, but that is a most excitable part of the game, she said, because you can get a strong servant that will help you finish the game. Though Tsu-chan is very unlucky when it comes to summoning and summoning cost a lot. One summon costs 360 yen and to get a guaranteed four or five star servant you need 3600 yen and she doesn’t really have the money so she uses free saint quartz from the game.” Nana gladly answered.

 _Well… That was some devoted summoner over there._ Giotto sweat drops.

* * *

 

“Idiot brother!” Tsuna shouted in anger as she kicks the nearest item on the sand which is a rock.

She cried in pain when her delicate feet meets the sturdy rock who refuses to be moved by the forceful kick. A set of curses came out from her mouth as she cradles her throbbing feet and glared at the innocent rock.

It was already night. Nine-twenty in the evening to be exact and Tsuna wants to strangle her brother for asking her to get out of their house because he will have a meeting with her ill-mannered friends.

Alone in the park Tsuna let herself sit on the sandy ground as she stares at the credit card on her hands.

The irritation and anger immediately dissipates when images of the five star servants appears in her mind then, she let out a bark of evil laughter. “Finally! I will be able to own an SSR! (five star servant)”

And the quest of buying Saint Quartz happened.

While her attention is on the game, she didn’t notice the star-filled sky stats to turn.

There are seven classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker, but that’s not all. There are also the Ruler and Avenger. Tsunayuki wanted to have one each and that’s enough to calm her when she’s angry.

Still unaware of her surroundings, Tsuna starts to roll the gacha. Scream of happiness came out from her when she saw she got one SSR Saber and it was the one and only Arthur Pendragon.

“A-ARTHUR!!!” She screams in happiness as the said servant starts to introduce himself and while the said servant is introducing, she didn’t notice the similar summoning circle from the game appear behind her. A man in an armor just like in the game emerges from the summoning circle.

This man is Arthur Pendragon.

She was too busy playing the game to notice the man even though the said servant in real life called her out. Arthur sighs in defeat and took a seat behind his master who is too engrossed with a game.

Arthur’s eyes blink at the sight.

‘What? Why am I in there?’ The Servant asks in shock. Arthur wanted to ask his new master, but the girl is really engrossed to the game so he waited as the girl went for a roll for the archer class.

Arthur silently watches his master in fondness when a bright smile appears on her delicate lips.

And another SSR servant is pulled.

“EMIYA!” She screams for the second time and didn’t noticed the summoning circle behind her. Again.

Arthur immediately understood what is happening when he change his gaze to the game, his master, to the summoning circle, and the tilting sky.

_Holy Grail_

Arthur’s eyes went to Emiya who is about to speak to their new master which the new servant notices immediately.

“Shh” Arthur whispers with a gestures earning a confused look from the Archer.

 _“Later–“_ Arthur mouthed and requested Emiya to join him watch their master.

Still unaware to her surroundings, Tsunayuki kept on rolling the cursed gacha’s that never gave her an SSR Servant before.

“SCATHACH AND MINAMOTO FOR LANCER! ”

Arthur, Emiya, and the new Servant Scathach and Minamoto who joined the two watch their master cry in happiness for the next two classes.

“O-Ozy!!!!” She sobs as her body trembled.

Despite being a pharaoh in his old life, he immediately felt the surge of worry and love for their master. Of course the same for Arthur, Emiya, Minamoto, and Scathach. Their Master comes first.

And then when she rolled for Caster, for some reason Tsuna was able to pull an SR and the four servants wants to shove back the emerging four star servant.

“CASTER GIL! OH MY GOSH!! FINALLY! KING!” She screamed in happiness which really annoyed the four servants.

“Damn it! That egotistical king always steals the spot light!” Arthur whisper in annoyance as the said caster emerges from the summoning circle.

Addition to their shock, Tsuna pulled Merlin for her SSR caster.

“M-MERLIN!” She shrieks.

And the troll caster made his appearance much to the servants’ dismay.

“Damn it! I should have been summoned as Archer!” Gilgamesh screeched to the Emiya.

For the Assassin & Extra banner, Tsunayuki drops her phone on the ground while she watches in shock and in happiness when she miraculously pulled SSR Jack the Ripper: Assassin Class, SSR Jeanne d’Arc: Ruler Class, and SSR Jeanne d’Arc Alter: Avenger Class.

Tsuna was definitely sobbing right now.

The new three servant looks at the crying girl and Jeanne, the Ruler one, almost reached out to her, but Arthur Pendragon stops her. “Let Master have her time. She doesn’t know we are summoned and wasn’t aware of our presence. There is an anomaly happening here and I have a hunch that the Holy Grail has something to do with this. From what I observed we are just a game, but for some reason as a gold card is pulled from the game, we are summoned in real life.” Arthur explained with low voice which the other servants immediately understood.

And then all of their attention returned to their master who is now frozen from her sitting position.

“Well, it seems like we’ll have a berserker. I would be happy that I’m summoned as berserker though!” Minamoto sweetly said as they watch an SSR card gets pulled.

“Florence Nightingle!”

Tsuna keeps on fangirling and then she suddenly felt her body go numb.

“Huh?” she weakly mumbled as she lost contact with her body and falls to her back.

‘Why did I suddenly feel weak?’ She thought to herself and trails her eyes around her then, one by one familiar faces hover above her.

“Master, are you alright?” Arthur Pendragon asks in worry and slowly cradles her to his arms.

Tsunayuki’s eyes widens at the sight. If not because of her weakened body she would’ve been jumped in shock and let out a shriek.

“Master, I shall tend you. “ Nightingale said, but Tsuna beat to them by fainting.

* * *

 

Giotto look at his watch in worry. He lost track of time and his sister isn’t home yet and his hyper intuition is telling him something, not in a bad way, but something else. Like a warning or something.

 It’s his fault.

It is always his fault that his sister needs to suffer from being compared to him. He really wanted to fix their relationship, but his position as the heir of Vongola always gets in the way. Giotto doesn’t want his sister to be hurt and hell he knows that by just being with his friends and allies can harm her.

“What’s wrong?” Dino asks Giotto.

Giotto stood up from his chair before answering. “Tsuna isn’t back yet.  It’s already past eleven”

“What!? Why did you let your sister stay outside for that long!” G panics and immediately stood up to go outside and look for the brunette, but when they open the front door they were greeted by a tall and handsome blonde man wearing a skin-tight black shirt and tucked by elegant white pants. His body rivals Reborn’s.

They were to taken by his appearance and didn’t notice the unconscious girl in his arms.

“Good evening, I hope I get the right house now. This is Sawada-san’s home, right?” Arthur, who they doesn’t know yet, asked.

G gave the blonde a glare until he notices the girl in his arms. “Tsunayuki!” G exclaimed.

“She fainted at the park.” Arthur informed them and then Giotto emerges behind G. “Who are you and what did you do to her!?” Giotto angrily asks and is about to snatch Tsunayuki from Arthur’s arms, but the other blonde didn’t let him and almost gave the brunette a protective hug.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot give her to you –“ Arthur gave the other blonde a warning look. “—afterall, it was you who told her to go out without any guards to protect her.” Arthur continued.

Arthur’s presence screamed danger and the mafia inside the house immediately grab their weapons and then, his face turned cheerful and the dangerous aura around him disappeared. “I’m Arthur Pendragon, Tsunayuki-sama’s first servant”

* * *

 

When Tsunayuki woke up that morning she remembered a very strange dream. In her dream, the SR and SSR summons from the game came to life and she became their master.

It was a dream.

A dream.

Or not.

She stared at the familiar mark of command spell on her left hand.

“KYAAAAAAAAAA”

* * *

 

“KYAAAAAAAAAA”

Her scream woke up the sleeping people in the house and made the awake ones panic. Then, they heard a door slam open and loud footsteps going to the kitchen where most of the awake occupants of the house are.

Jack the ripper, who is sitting on the floor, stands up and greeted the incoming person to the dining room’s door. “MOTHER!” the assassin greeted and lurches herself to the young female.

“oof!” Tsunayuki catches the little but dangerous assassin to her arms.

“Jack!?” Tsuna’s eyes trailed to the other occupants of the room.

In the dining room are all of the servants she managed to pull from the game and her mother, father, Reborn, and older brother.

Well, their house is big and so is the dining room, but that’s not the point.

“Good morning Master! I hope you sleep well!” Arthur greets.

Jack is still clinging to her body which she didn’t mind at all.

“Master is so engrossed playing that game and didn’t notice us.” Minamoto no Raiko said in disappointment.

Tsuna pouts. “But it is supposed to be a game!”

“And I’m still angry that this mongrel was summoned as your Archer.” Gilgamesh is still feeling bitter that Emiya beat him as the Archer servant, but Tsuna doesn’t mind.

Tsuna gave the King a bright smile. “But I like Caster Gil more than the archer.”

_I like Caster Gil_

_Like_

_LIKE_

Gilgamesh shows a smug smile to the other male servants which Arthur and Ozymandias took offence off while Emiya maintained his calmness and Merlin… Just being Merlin.

Arthur growls and then an idea pop out. “But I’m her first servant and got to hug her first.”

Angry vein appeared on every male servants. Having a physical contact with their Master is a different story.

The Sawada Family and their guest…Human guests who are Giotto’s friends, find themselves in the middle of a fight between Tsuna’s Servants.

“Is that all what you got King Arthur!?” Ozymandias taunted as he deflected an attack from Arthur.

Arthur sneered. “Why don’t you return to Egypt at continue playing with your cats?”

That angered the former pharaoh.

“Ha! Keep fighting mongrels! Tsunayuki already admitted she like me more than anyone here!” Gilgamesh proudly said as he deflects the array of shots from Emiya.

“No she didn’t! She just said she likes you as a four star servant!” Merlin added.

Tsuna, Jack still clinging to her, didn’t expect that this would end up like this.

Tsuna face palms. “They’re destructible than my brother’s” Tsuna wanted to cry.

 

 


	2. Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen if people hears a child calling Dame-Tsuna her mommy in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter  
> UNBETA'D

The people of Namimori rarely take notice of Tsunayuki, but when they do they always compare her to her brother and talk ill about her. 

Dame-Tsuna who isn’t good with anything they said.

And then all of a sudden weird foreigners... handsome and beautiful foreigners appeared and starts flocking around her. 

The first one is a very handsome man named Arthur. This man is always seen walking beside the dame girl on every day basis and when someone hurts the brunette they will find a golden sword pointing to their necks.

Every Monday morning Arthur and the brunette is accompanied by a tall, dark, and handsome man named Emiya and in afternoon, Arthur fetches the brunette with a beautiful woman named Jeanne.

On Tuesday morning are Arthur and Scathach. Evening are Arthur and Miyamoto.

Wednesday morning are Arthur and Ozymandias. (“What a weird name” some said and when the pharaoh heard that they found themselves sprawled on the ground.  

“Come on guys. Don’t hurt them. “The brunette said with a disappointed tone in her voice.

“I’m a King and they should know that they are disrespecting me” the dark haired man replied.)

And by Wednesday afternoon, Arthur is with Merlin. 

During Thursday morning Arthur are with another blonde named Gilgamesh and by afternoon she is fetched by Arthur and Jalter. 

And Friday morning are Arthur and Florence.

Friday afternoon is the most shocking to everyone. 

Well, are weird things happening in Namimori and they are already used to it, but not when it comes to the brunette girl. 

It was Friday afternoon when they saw Arthur with a child. The townspeople of Namimori are getting used to the blonde’s presence and what really shocked the people is when the child ran towards Tsunayuki and called her Mommy.

“MOMMY!?” The students and adults screamed in shock as they watched the brunette catch the child to her arms.

“Hello Jack and to you too, Arthur” The brunette smiled kindly to the child and Arthur.

Arthur return the smile and took the brunette’s heavy school bag. “How was your day?” The knight asks.

Tsuna gave him a sheepish smile as she adjusts the child in her arms. “Same as always, but of course I always fought back” 

Actually, the bullying doubled because of the girls who are jealous that Tsunayuki knew handsome men and starts to teach her a lesson to sharing those said men to them. 

Tsunayuki didn’t like what the girls said and punched them to the face. “They are not things to be shared! They are my men and my friends!” The brunette angrily spat to their faces.

Her answer made the blonde frown. He can see that the brunette is not telling the truth. “Really? Your voice sounds that there are something more.” 

Tsuna flinched and the child in her arms felt it. Jack looks at her in worry. “Mommy, what’s wrong?” 

“There’s nothing wrong, Jack” Tsuna smiled to the child and heard a snort from Arthur. “Believe me, Little Jack here will kill your assailants” Arthur whispers to the brunette.

The assassin heard what Arthur whispered to the brunette and immediately Jack’s irises turned to slits. 

“Someone is hurting mommy? Who are they?” The assassin darkly asks.

Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh before replying. “Everything is alright, Jack.” Then her face turned brightened. “Mommy can handle those mean people. Don’t worry about it, okay?”  And she tightened her hug to the assassin.

 

At first, the two servants stared wide eyes to the brunette then, smiled feeling the truthfulness and kindness to her words.

It has been a week since the servants were called and to every servants’ shock, the brunette treats them differently, but not in a bad way. She treats them as her friends and of course based of who are they before they become a Heroic Spirit (and Guardian in Emiya’s case). 

And since the brunette has a soft spot for every child, Tsuna treats Jack as her own child even though she doesn’t have one. You can be a mother to any child who seeks for a mother’s love and attention. 

“Soo~ shall we go now, Mommy?” Arthur said with a teasing smile on his face.

The brunette flushed from what the blonde had said. “WHA-! W-why would you call me t-that!?” 

Arthur laugh out loud because of her reaction which made the brunette more redder. 

“A-Arthur you idiot!” Tsuna then ran away. 

The students and adults watched with mixed emotions to the retreating forms of the brunette and the two foreigners. 

And because of what happened that afternoon, rumors about Tsuna and Arthur having a child spreads and because of that another fight happened between the male servants. 

And did I mentioned that Giotto joined the fight?

“You defiled my sister!” Giotto threw a punch to Arthur’s face and the Knight dodges it easily and then Gilgamesh and Ozymandias attacks. 

While the fight is going on, Tsuna felt a vein popping to her head. She doesn’t want to use her command spell and she knew these men will continue to fight, but verbally so she called for one of her female servants to stop them from fighting.

“Jalter” Tsuna darkly calls.

“What is it?” The avenger replies.

“Stop those idiots before the house becomes rubbles... again” Tsuna ordered.

A few moments later the men found themselves in the hands of Nightingale and Nightingale wasn’t nice this time while treating them.

 


	3. Zero (0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t an accident or anomaly. Everything that happened was because of the wishes of different people from different worlds for one dear person to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought this story is just for fun and it’s not hahaha. The story was deeper and dramatic than I expected.

Thirteen years ago

In three different worlds

Three different people

Three different wishes

Three holy grails 

One manipulator

A man with a chestnut spiky hair, sharp hazel eyes and in his mid-twenties stared at the shining item on his hands with dead eyes, but for some reason his eyes were overflowing with tears.

“Finally...” the man emotionlessly said.

“...my only wish is for my niece Sawada Tsunayuuki is to live. It may not be in this world —just make my niece live the life that was taken away from her…”

In another world, a woman with greenish bob cut hair held the Holy Grail near her heart as the tears flowed from her eyes. “I’ve been living for hundreds of years. I have accomplished all of my goals, but one. The beautiful child in my visions, Sawada Tsunayuki, I don’t know if she’s from this world or not, but all I want is for her to have friends and family that will love and protect her. It can be the servants or just humans.”

At the same time, but in another world, again. 

A teenage boy with bloody hands held the grail tightly and hate is visible to his eyes, but there are tears flowing from it. 

“The life of my older sister was taken away by this war.  I always thought to myself that in another world this war and servant things is just a game, but I know it is impossible because it is about the balance of the world. But... If this war can’t be a game and will choose my sister—Tsuna-nee as a master, I want her to have stronger servants so that her life will not end in vain.”

The grail heard their wishes and so is the manipulator.

Thirteen years ago, the original timeline

A three year old female child came out from a burning school with a few scratches and it seem people didn’t notice her due to her small figure. 

She looks at her surroundings with no recognition and continue walking to where what her head is telling her and then she found herself standing in front of a huge house with “Sawada” printed on the gate. 

“Ah! Kaa-san! Tsunayuki is back!” A six years old blonde boy with the similar face of the female child shouted when he saw the three year old, Tsunayuuki, standing in front of their house.

The blonde child is Giotto and he is the older brother of the brunette. The brunette has been missing for two days and the parents didn’t notice it because they made the maids to take care of the three year old.

Unknown to them, Tsunayuki was kidnapped by the said maid and the maid lied that she will be taking the brunette to Nana’s uncle because Tsunayuki wanted to. 

Also, the said uncle who is just a civilian was also kidnapped and tortured with little Tsunayuki, but the said child died. Her uncle went on rampage and awakened a sleeping power inside him and destroyed everything on sight despite his weakened physical body. 

It wasn’t flames but mana. 

He sets the torture house into flames and left without looking back, but there were tears flowing from his eyes. 

While the house is burning at its peak, the body of one Sawada Tsunayuki was engulfed by the flames, but for some reason the flames didn’t burn her but protected her and healed her injured body.

A few moments later the child’s eyes opened without any emotions in it and unconsciously made her way out of the burning house.

There is no memory inside her and only her intuition is leading her to where she really belonged.

 

For simple explanation. The first person to wish was his uncle (who is in the future) the same uncle who went on rampage when Tsuna died. In the future world, Tsuna died the same way, but his uncle cannot accept her death so he, as a person with magical powers, managed to summon a servant and participate in looking for grail which we know he won.

 

The second is Yuni in other world. She was plagued with visions of Tsunayuki from different worlds and she came to became fond of the said brunette. Yuni loves her servants and she wanted Tsunayuki to experience it so she wished for it.

 

The last was Giotto, but in his world Tsuna is the elder sibling where the said brunette died while fighting for the war. Giotto, at the age of six when his sister died, knew about the war and participated in it for his sister and finish what Tsuna left. He was bitter that he lost her sister because if the Holy Grail and wished his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for simple exolanation. The first person to wish was his uncle (who is in the future) the same uncle who went on rampage when Tsuna died. In the future world, Tsuna died the same way, but his uncle cannot accept her death so he, as a person with magical powers, managed to summon a servant and participate in looking for grail which we know he won.
> 
> The second is Yuni in other world. She was plagued with visions of Tsunayuki from different worlds and she came to became fond of the said brunette. Yuni loves her servants and she wanted Tsunayuki to experience it so she wished for it.
> 
> The last was Giotto, but in his world Tsuna is the elder sibling where the said brunette died while fighting for the war. Giotto, at the age of six when his sister died, knew about the war and participated in it for his sister and finish what Tsuna left. He was bitter that he lost her sister because if the hiky grail and wished his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
